


Sad Gay Assholes

by SizzlingFaceDonut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Kankri Vantas, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cronus Ampora is Not an Asshole, Humanstuck, I Don't Even Know, Minor Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Mituna Captor Never Had An Accident, Sad Kurloz Makara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/SizzlingFaceDonut
Summary: Cronus has created the groupchat.Cronus has name the groupchat "Sad Gay Assholes"Cronus has added Kankri, Latula, Kurloz, and 8 others.Cronus has renamed Kankri "PantsBoy"Cronus has renamed Porrim "TeamMom"Cronus has renamed Meenah "Outback"Cronus has renamed Mituna "DumbAss"Cronus has renamed Latula "SkaterBoi"Cronus has renamed Kurloz "ProbsMafia"Cronus has renamed Meulin "FurryChick"Cronus has renamed Horuss "Kinky"Cronus has renamed Rufioh "Gay"Cronus has renamed Damara "Hentai"Cronus has renamed Cronus "LordFishGod"LordFishGod: Wvelcome to hell, hoes.





	Sad Gay Assholes

_Cronus has created the groupchat._

_Cronus has name the groupchat "Sad Gay Assholes"_

_Cronus has added Kankri, Latula, Kurloz, and 8 others._

_Cronus has renamed Kankri "PantsBoy"_

_Cronus has renamed Porrim "TeamMom"_

_Cronus has renamed Meenah "Outback"_

_Cronus has renamed Mituna "DumbAss"_

_Cronus has renamed Latula "SkaterBoi"_

_Cronus has renamed Kurloz "ProbsMafia"_

_Cronus has renamed Meulin "FurryChick"_

_Cronus has renamed Aranea "SpideyBitch"_

_Cronus has renamed Horuss "Kinky"_

_Cronus has renamed Rufioh "Gay"_

_Cronus has renamed Damara "Hentai"_

_Cronus has renamed Cronus "LordFishGod"_

LordFishGod: Wvelcome to hell, hoes.

PantsBoy: Cr9nus...

Gay: 1 have a g1rlfriend...

Hentai: YOU SURE?

Gay: Uh, babe...?

Hentai: I JUST KIDDING. MAYBE.

Outback: This just in! Japanese lesbian breaks up with her Spaniard gay boyfriend. United Nations in panic. Australian government sits back and watches the world burn.

LordFishGod: Finland laughs owver the groupchat.

TeamMom: Right up until Arabia blo+ws up America and France.

DumbAss: AM3ICA H1D312 B3H10ND RU22IA

FurryChick: (Ф∀Ф) FRANCE JOINS AMERICA IN HIDING AND PEEKS OUT SNEAKILY.

ProbsMafia: …

ProbsMafia: Russia pull out a semi automatic.

PantsGuy: Y9u are all very Immature.

Outback: Canada capitalized immature like a fucking wuss.

Kinky: Africa has no idea what's going on, and tries to hide behind Spain.

Gay: Spa1n vows to protect Afr1ca.

Gay: Wa1t, no...

Hentai: GAAAAAAY.

Outback: Just in! Japanese lesbian single? Water the chances she may interested in a certain Australian girl?

Hentai: CHANCES HIGH. GOODBYE RUFIOH. HAVE FUN WITH NEW BOYFRIEND.

TeamMom: ...Well! Who+ wants fresh co+o+kies??????!!!!!!

_LordFishGod has left the groupchat._


End file.
